


Washed Clean

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [21]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, District 4, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Parenthood, Post-Finnick Odair's Death, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salt water burns as it cleans. Annie is the salt water in Johanna Mason's wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Saltwater always burns as it washes a wound clean.  
  
It was for the child, Johanna had said. She wasn't letting any child of Finnick's grow up without an axe-wielding, ass-kicking fairy godmother to watch over them.  
  
It was true, at first.  
  
Then she walked at Annie's side as they soothed the boy through teething, laughed with equal triumph as they taught him to walk, went into the sea together to teach him to swim.  
  
It hurts to see Finnick in the boy's hair, hear him in a laugh. To live here, in Finnick's district and his shadow, even if there was nothing left in District 7 for her to return to.  
  
But Annie made it worth it, the saltwater to clean her wounds.


End file.
